


My Boy, It's Dagger

by waywardrenegade



Series: music shuffle prompts [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, except saader because he's precious, these boys are idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 20:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardrenegade/pseuds/waywardrenegade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brandon did a drunken swagger over to where she was sitting with her friends and said in the faux hushed voice of an over served hockey player, “Tell me your name. Is it sweet?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boy, It's Dagger

**Author's Note:**

> I've had literally 0 inspiration to write lately, so I decided to try the music shuffle writing challenge everyone seems to love. I only wrote for the duration of the song and went back to fix punctuation/grammar errors, so there's your warning.
> 
> Title and inspiration from The Fratellis' "Chelsea Dagger", obviously.

Shawzy, Boller, Leddy, and Saader had all parted ways with the rest of the team after their shootout loss to Detroit. It really couldn’t be said it was any of their individual faults per say, but they all wanted to forget it had even happened, so what better to do on a Friday night than hit up a bar?

It was sometime near the end of round 4, or possibly 5, of tequila shots when Chelsea Dagger came on the jukebox, which prompted a mutual sigh from the group. That song was meant for good things, not for shitting on their already downtrodden moods. However, there was a girl in the corner, brunette and busty as hell, singing along and seat dancing as her breasts bounced playfully, so maybe it wasn’t a total loss.

“Hey, wanna bet I can get her number?” Boller asked, smirk firmly in place and practically bursting with confidence as he popped open another button on his shirt. Maybe he thought it was attractive, but Shawzy had told him numerous times that he just looked like a bigger douche while Saader and Leds nodded solemnly.

“Dude, a girl like that would give her number to just about anyone in here,” Shawzy said matter-of-factly, which might have been the booze talking, but he was probably right.

Brandon did a drunken swagger over to where she was sitting with her friends and said in the faux hushed voice of an over served hockey player, “Tell me your name. Is it sweet?” The group of guys sitting in the booth behind him collectively lost their shit when she answered back, rather loudly, “My boy, it’s Dagger” and flipped him the bird.


End file.
